AxelRoxas 50 Sentences
by comedyandtragedy-xiii
Summary: 50 sentences theme set to the pairing AxelRoxas, AkuRoku, whatever. Because AkuRoku is practically canon anyway.


**1. Remembrance**

Even as he fights the redhead in front of him, Roxas' mind is already remembering times when they laughed instead.

**2. Library**

The library is like their private sanctuary, because words on the pages can communicate what they feel without anyone else seeing. 

**3. Confession**

The largest confession Axel ever makes in his life is telling Sora that Roxas made him feel like he had a heart, because he's not supposed to be able to love and therefore denied the feelings he had for the blonde, but he hopes Roxas can hear what he has to say, because he doesn't want to hide it any more. 

**4. Love**

As much as Xemnas insists it's not love because they can't feel, everyone else in the Organization can't think of any other way to describe the relationship between Axel and Roxas. 

**5. Cry**

Roxas doesn't cry much, but when he does, he lets it all out, and Axel is always there to comfort him. 

**6. Joke**

Even if Demyx meant the 'And you totally want to get in Roxas' pants' comment as a joke, it still makes Axel snort soda out his nose and Roxas turn as red as the pyro's hair. 

**7. Confrontation**

The final confrontation between them is the hardest thing either of them has ever had to do, because they remember when they loved, but this has to happen anyway. 

**8. Worry**

Roxas thinks it's really cute when he stays out late and Axel begins to worry about him like a mother hen. 

**9. Memo**

The weekly memo usually has a bunch of boring job reminders on it, but this time it's just a note that says 'AXEL AND ROXAS: EITHER INSTALL SOUND PROOF WALLS IN THE REST OF THE CASTLE OR STAY OUT OF EACH OTHER'S PANTS'. 

**10. Relaxation**

Relaxation is usually almost impossible to do when Axel is around because of his rash personality, but it makes Roxas feel alive and that's the best kind of relaxation he can find. 

**11. Unimportant**

Xemnas tells Axel that now that Roxas has betrayed the Organization he is unimportant, and Axel can't stop himself from smashing his fist into the Superior's face. 

**12. Waiting**

When Sora dies, Roxas goes with him and he expects to see nothing; but Axel is still there, waiting for him before he goes on. 

**13. Other**

Once Axel meets Roxas, he abandons all thoughts of finding his other, because this boy makes him feel as whole as he'll ever need to be. 

**14. Horizon**

Roxas watches the horizon from the Twilight Town clock tower, and wonders why he can't get that redhead from the yesterday out of his mind. 

**15. Hurt**

When Axel realizes that Roxas really doesn't remember him, it hurts more than anything he's ever felt; past, present and future. 

**16. Ordinary**

Roxas thinks that sometimes it would be nice to have a normal day, but also knows that with Axel around, there will never be any such thing as ordinary. 

**17. Secret**

Demyx is horrible at keeping secrets, so about an hour after he finds Axel and Roxas is the library smooching, the whole castle knows.

**18. Request**

Roxas' last request from Axel the night before he leaves is a simple kiss so he can make sure never to fully forget the other Nobody when he leaves. 

**19. Ego**

Axel has a huge ego, and more often than not it gets him into trouble, so he's not really surprised when he gets a Keyblade to the face after trying to seduce the newbie. 

**20. Irrational**

Roxas knows that Axel is a completely irrational person, but it doesn't stop him from breaking down in hysterics and calling him an idiot when he sacrifices himself so Sora can go on. 

**21. Theory**

Axel's theory on Roxas is that if he annoys him enough, he'll eventually get a reaction out of him, and he welcomes that, even if said reaction causes him to suffer extreme pain for the next few hours. 

**22. Stronger**

Ever since Roxas joined Organization XIII, Axel thinks he's become a stronger person; not in the sense of strength, but in the sense of spirit, something that he didn't have before. 

**23. Smile**

Roxas used to rarely smile, but finds that Axel does it so much that it becomes infectious and try as he might to resist, he can never stop the curl of his lips anymore. 

**24. Untouchable**

Everyone knows the new kid – Roxas – is special and untouchable, but one drunken night plus Demyx daring him to sneak into his room and steal some underwear still gets Axel the best friend he's ever had. 

**25. Surrender**

After everything he's done, Axel knows the Organization (or what's left of it, which is four people) will want him dead, but he refuses to surrender and kills himself saving Roxas (who is really Sora) instead. 

**26. Outcome**

The outcome of their final battle is not what either wanted and they both have tears running down their cheeks as Axel fades away. 

**27. Speak**

The first time Roxas hears Axel speak, it's scratchy and very drunken from far too much alcohol, but it sounds alive and in this world that isn't really there, it's the most beautiful thing Roxas has ever heard. 

**28. Study**

Roxas spends a lot of time studying for his missions before hand, until Axel decides to show him the 'sanity-be-damned-rush-in-and-nearly-get-yourself-killed' way of doing things; after that he never wants to go on another mission again. 

**29. Dozing**

Axel likes dozing, and Demyx convinces Roxas that yes, writing 'I am a prick with a small dick' on his forehead will be fun, even if Roxas knows better about the last part (not that he'll ever admit it). 

**30. Intuition**

Axel's intuition has always been good, so he's pretty sure taking Roxas out drinking will only have minor repercussions until he finds out that Roxas gets as hyper on alcohol as he does on caffeine. 

**31. Straying**

As Roxas begins to stray from Organization XIII, Axel begins to break more and more rules to bring him back. 

**32. Search**

Axel searches for Roxas day and night, night and day, through snow and ice and wind and heat (all very literally) until he finds him, only to find that his searching has all been for naught. 

**33. Know**

As Roxas begins to search for the answer to his questions, Xemnas takes Axel aside and tells him he's forbidden to tell Roxas anything and everything that he knows. 

**34. Share**

At first Demyx is reluctant to share Axel with Roxas, but once he finds out the blonde can convince Axel to be submissive, he's more than willing to have them both. 

**35. Handmade**

The Bond of Flame key chain is slightly different from the others, first in the fact that it was a Christmas present to Axel from Roxas, and second in that it was handmade by the blonde himself. 

**36. Snow**

Roxas has never seen snow before, not even in his memories (because Sora lived on an island) so Axel is thrilled to find out he can finally kick Roxas' ass at some kind of fighting, even if it's with snowballs. 

**37. Someday**

As he watches Axel fade, from the depths of Sora's mind he hears someone say 'I'll see you again someday' and he feels warm wet running down his cheeks and he doesn't know why. 

**38. Unsaid**

Roxas doesn't say a lot of things to Axel, but that's alright, because a simple touch can convey everything that's unsaid. 

**39. Equal**

Axel doesn't care if he's not Saix's equal; no one says anything bad about Roxas and gets away with it. 

**40. Drunk**

Axel gets drunk a lot, and at first Roxas is annoyed by it; then he finds out Axel gets a hell of a lot more flexible when he's drunk and suddenly it isn't so bad. 

**41. Paradox**

The paradox that haunts Axel's mind until he can't think anymore is that he doesn't want to kill his best friend, but neither does he want to see someone else take him away. 

**42. Jealousy**

Axel doesn't discover Roxas is the jealous type until one unfortunate drunken escapade on Christmas when he accidentally kisses Marluxia and XI wakes up in the morning to find his greenhouse destroyed. 

**43. More**

'More' seems to be Roxas' favorite world during sex (save for Axel's name) and Axel changes his position to hit Roxas' sweet spot, always making sure that he can abide by his wishes.

**44. Unconscious**

As Roxas lays on his bed, unconscious from the fall on the clock tower, Axel sits by him and strokes his hair gently, unwilling to let his lover go unprotected even if he doesn't remember him. 

**45. Change**

Axel adjusts to change easily, especially when Roxas' presence makes his and Demyx's antics around the castle go from annoying everyone to driving them completely insane. 

**46. View**

The one thing Roxas does enjoy about the World That Never Was is the view of the night sky, because you can see every single star and he likes making up ridiculous constellations with Axel at his side. 

**47. Gift**

The best gift Axel has ever received is Roxas' small smile and the whispered words of 'I love you.' 

**48. Control**

Xemnas likes to think he has control of the whole Organization, especially with that 'No sex' rule he installed, but everyone knows that Axel and Roxas still bang in the kitchen on a regular basis. 

**49. Kiss**

Their first kiss is nothing big, just a simple brief press of lips, but it's still the most amazing thing Roxas or Axel has ever felt. 

**50. Again**

When Roxas sees the redhead on the streets of a new world in his new life, he ignores the fact that he's supposed to be leaving a funeral and that his family is homophobic and that he has a girlfriend; he just runs up and crushes his lips against Axel's, because all that matters to him is that he can see Axel again. 


End file.
